


Phyllis

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Breathplay, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Semipublic Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Phyllis

  
  
**Title:** Phyllis  
**Based On/Inspired By:**[Entangled](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/238007.html) by [](http://zephre.insanejournal.com/profile)[**zephre**](http://zephre.insanejournal.com/)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Harry/Neville  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Content/Warnings:** Plant bondage, nipple clamps, semi-public sex, and breathplay if you squint really hard  
**Word Count:** ~1100  
**Summary/Description:** Harry's _usually_ the adventurous one.  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks so much to both [](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/) for the beta. [](http://zephre.insanejournal.com/profile)[**zephre**](http://zephre.insanejournal.com/), I hope you like what I've done with your amazing art. Original link is [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/285812.html).

Harry leaned back against one of the tables in Greenhouse Four, watching as Neville finished repotting his hellebore seedlings. He loved watching Neville as he worked: the intense look of concentration, his hands moving through the earth, handling the roots with care, the way his tongue peeked out from between his lips.

That tongue. Harry loved the things Neville could do with his tongue. Looking around the greenhouse, Harry realized it had been far too long since they'd used the place for anything but Herbology. Thankful the students had gone home for the summer two days before, Harry slowly moved his hands to the buttons of his shirt, undoing them one by one, until he reached the bottom and slipped it off and threw it at Neville's head.

"Hey!" Neville looked up and his eyes widened. "Oh."

"'Oh?'" Harry ran his fingers over his torso, stopping to pinch a nipple. "That's all you have to say?"

Neville shook his head, smiling. "Gimme a minute to get this cleaned up. I know you're a filthy whore, but I doubt you want to get dirty with actual dirt." Neville walked toward the back of the greenhouse to wash his hands.

"You never know," Harry called after him, watching his arse as he moved. He was pushing Neville a bit he knew, but somehow every time he upped the ante, Neville was there willing to try anything once. He blushed as he remembered the first time Neville had put him over his knee and spanked him until Harry came in his pants like a naughty schoolboy.

Getting started alone, Harry unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down to his ankles along with his pants, then stepped out of them and kicked them out of sight. He gave his cock a little squeeze before he licked a fingertip, then circled his right nipple. His eyes fell closed as he reveled in the feeling of the cool air hitting his wet skin and sending a shiver down his spine.

He didn't hear Neville approach, but suddenly he felt a hand on his arm, gripping the muscle of his biceps.

Only it didn't feel like a hand.

Snapping his eyes open, Harry's heart skipped a beat when he saw a green vine circling his upper arm, and then another tendril wrapped around his ankle. He tried to wriggle free but the plant only held on tighter.

Damn, where was his wand? In his jeans' pocket on the other side of the greenhouse somewhere.

"Fuck," he exhaled sharply. The plant was pulling him back against the table, pinning his arms behind his back. Swallowing his pride, he called out for Neville.

"Neville?" He tried to keep the uneasiness out of his voice as he felt the plant _reach_ between his legs and . . . no, it couldn't be.

Oh, dear God, it was _stroking_ his cock.

"Yeah, Harry?" Neville came ambling up, wiping his hands on a towel, but not looking until he was five feet away.

"I see you've met Phyllis." Neville grinned unrepentantly.

Harry groaned when _Phyllis_ tugged on his balls, the thin green shoots acting like a cockring. "Um, Neville, could you give me a hand?" Neville stepped forward and ran his fingers over Harry's nipples before giving one of them a twist.

"Fuck!" Harry arched forward, throwing his head back as another tendril wrapped around his neck.

"Easy now, Phyllis," Neville cooed to the plant as he shrugged out of his shirt, then stepped closer and slipped his tongue inside Harry's mouth, helping center and calm him down. "She won't hurt you. We have an understanding." Neville ran his fingers over Harry's plant bound cock.

"What? Isn't it Devil's Snare?"

"Nah, she's a Flitterbloom plant," Neville said as he dipped his head to bite one of the pink nipples, brushing his thumb over the head of Harry's cock. "Perfectly harmless."

"Fuck," Harry said, giving in to the pleasure. His head was foggy, the plant had him bound tighter than any rope, but the sensation of this living plant moving over him, around him, was incredible.

"Do you trust me?" Neville asked as he licked the shell of Harry's ear.

"'Course I do," Harry replied, turning his head to kiss Neville roughly.

"Good." Neville bit Harry's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth then let him go. "_Accio_ Screechsnap blossoms!" Harry looked up as several narrow blue flower blossoms floated delicately into Neville's open palm. Reaching toward Harry's chest, Neville pinched the blossom and Harry's eyes widened as it seemed to grab onto Harry's nipple like a clamp.

Harry hissed as the painful sensation rolled over him.

"All right?" Neville asked as he ran his calloused fingers over Harry's smooth chest.

"Yeah," Harry breathed in reply and then Neville attached the second blossom to his other nipple and Harry saw stars as Neville licked the abused nub.

"Please, Neville," he whimpered not even sure what he wanted other than to come and come.

Neville stroked the plant and whispered, "Now, love," and the pressure increased over Harry's entire body, each tendril of the plant undulated over his body, almost snakelike and Harry knew he wouldn't last much longer. Neville stepped forward and the tendrils lifted and spread his legs obscenely wide. He might have blushed if Neville hadn't quickly set his wand to Harry's hole and slicked and loosened him before pushing inside in a single thrust.

The plant was stroking him all over as Neville fucked him, and when Neville removed the blossom nipple clamps and the blood rushed back to his sensitive nipples, it was only moments until Harry cried out and clenched around Neville's cock, his come exploding out of him and spattering both their chests. He would have collapsed, but he was held in place by the plant, and Neville bit down on the column of his neck as he came.

Neville's cock slipped out of his arse, and slowly the plant loosened the tendrils and gently placed Harry on the ground.

"Harry?" Harry kept his eyes shut, not sure if this had been a dream or not. He felt Neville's arms wrap around him, rubbing over his sweaty skin.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked when he finally found his voice.

"You're always pushing me to try new things," Neville shrugged as he placed a kiss on Harry's shoulder. "I thought I'd come up with something different for a change. You did like it, yeah?"

Harry laughed. "Um, yeah, I did. But promise me one thing?"

"What's that?"

"You'll never leave me for Phyllis."


End file.
